


Mine

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie's world has changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

How often has my hungry gaze lingered upon the temptation of your enticing body, my denim clad angel? How often has my hand reached out to touch your hand, your cheek, your thigh? The furtive brush of fingertips gone almost before their presence is noted, the brief caress a joke that has never seemed funny to me.   

But now my world has changed...  

The treasure I so longed to hold now rests securely in my arms. Wild, willing, wanton, you rise to meet my every thrust. My hands roam freely across your naked flesh; my cock is buried deep inside you. We are one: one heart beating, one breath shared; one joyful entity lovingly entwined.  

Your name spills from my lips like a prayer as I pour myself inside you.   

My name, gasped out on a sigh, is every dream I ever dreamed, every wish I ever hoped might some day come true.  

“Mine,” I say in wonder, my hands framing the sweet curve of your ass. “You're mine now, Ray.”  

“Always have been yours, sunshine,” you murmur. “ 'bout time you worked out that you're mine too.”   

And you press our lips together as your laughter sings me safely home.  



End file.
